


What Makes a Queen

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [38]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Community: femslash100, F/F, POV Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of marrying Leopold, Regina was saved for Snow when she came of age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes a Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Regina/Snow - push.
> 
> Complete AU with no canon spoilers.

Eighteen years old and draped in white feathers and silk, Snow White had never been more terrified to be a princess.

“Do not be afraid, my love,” Leopold said, giving Snow a gentle push at the small of her back. “This is your destiny as the future queen. You will make this land proud.”

Snow nodded, biting her lip, and imagined would meet her outside the double doors of the chapel. She’d only seen her betrothed once since she saved her that fateful day from the runaway horse, and though Regina had been lovely and kind, Snow scarcely remembered her. She’d been tucked away so carefully since then until the day Snow came of age and became her wife.

The guards opened the door and Leopold led a shaking Snow down the aisle. Through her veil, Snow finally looked upon the woman she’d spend the rest of her days with.


End file.
